real_ghost_stories_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 505: Grave Conversation
First uploaded September 21, 2016. Episode Details * Jeffrey from Oklahoma describes moving to a new town with his family and feeling watched at night, seeing doors open and close, and having motion-sensor toys go off inexplicably. His daughter Aurelia tells him about her imaginary friend, Catalina, who sleeps in the walls and doesn’t want the adults to see her. One night Jeffrey hears a guttural girl’s voice whisper “Mama” even though all the kids are asleep. Later, his wife takes video while he calls out to whatever entity might be in the house, asking it to give a sign of its presence. She gasps, rewinds the recording, and shows him video of several orbs that appear and then rush towards and through him while he's asking the entity to leave. Fed up, he then goes through the entire house demanding that the entity leave. The family thereafter stops experiencing paranormal activity. * Debbie calls with a Ouija board story. When she was 17, she and a large group of friends went to a local cemetery at night with a Ouija board. She explains that she and two other friends decide to be the ones to put their fingers on the planchet. They make contact with a spirit who says he’s a seven-year-old boy but refuses to give his name. The group continues to demand his name until the board finally spells out “Oscar.” When the planchet begins to move erratically, they close the session and prepare to leave. Debbie's cousin throws his empty drink bottle down the hill, to her chagrin. One of the boys who had been touching the planchet then points out to Debbie that the grave she’s been leaning against is the grave of a seven-year-old boy named Oscar. She and the rest of the group freak out and run towards their cars. As they get into their cars, the see the glass that her cousin had thrown standing upright by one of the car tires. * John from North Carolina calls back with several military ghost stories. While in the Navy, he was on watch alone in the propeller room and repeatedly heard the sounds of feet going up and down the ladder when there was clearly no one there. His second story is of looking for his friend in his rack only to find what looks like a man covered in blood lying in the friend’s rack with his head cocked strangely towards John. When John eventually brings it up to his friend, his friend confirms that he always feels like he’s being watched at night. His third story comes from his late grandfather, who woke up one night while stationed on a ship to the sound of his deceased aunt telling him to come with her. She leads him out onto the deck of the ship where he then sees Japanese airplanes approaching to attack. Many of those who remained below died in the attack, and his grandfather believes he survived only because his aunt led him out to the ship deck before he could be hurt. * A caller from Ireland discusses a story from her childhood, explaining that her school had a basement pool that had been closed after a student died in a pool accident. One night, she and her friends decided to sneak into the pool to try to summon any spirits that may be down in the basement. The temperature in the room suddenly drops, her friend says she feels someone behind her, and then she herself sees a strange light moving towards her. She runs out of the basement and never goes back. * Brittany from British Columbia calls about her honeymoon in Jamaica where, while lying alone in bed in the morning, she heard a strange sound and a voice calling her name. * The final caller describes working the opening shift alone in a grocery store where she would see a shadow man following her through the aisles and hear the sound of doors opening and closing. The man who later takes over her early-morning shift then confirms that he, too, sees a shadow man moving around the store when he’s there alone.